


Rooming with Sasuke

by snowjpg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowjpg/pseuds/snowjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt a pull. Something always lured him to Sasuke, and right now he felt the need to be near him. Naruto breathed out a little, and noticed the shakiness of his breath. It shook; hard, just as his chest did the same, and slowly the fingers that were laid across his stomach began to twitch nervously. He licked his lips, feeling his face grow hot as he continued to stare at Sasuke’s back. It was a nice back, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooming with Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> k so basically this is an au where sasuke never left the village and is still teammates with sakura and naruto. kakashi is in the hospital so yamato is here but sai isnt here cause sasuke never left :( sorry sai. i love u too.
> 
> anyways, i had terrible writer's block when doing this one so hopefully it's. OK. im excited for you guys to read it. pls kudo or comment if you like it PLEASE. thank you <3

“Alright, we're here!”

Yamato smiled, and behind him came the collective sighs of his students sounding through the fresh breeze of a dusk evening. They stood in an open area, nothing but grass and dirt surrounding them on the ground as Yamato beamed with his own excitement. A few feet away, trees circled around them in a threatening stance, looming over them from all sides, the moonlight casting shadows of branches onto the ground beneath them.

Sakura was the first to speak up, given her curious nature. The fact that Yamato brought them out of their way to a place like this was something she wasn’t quite used to, considering that Kakashi would always try his best to avoid unnecessary routes. The quicker the mission was done, the better. At least so he could get back to his reading. She took a step up to caste a glance at Yamato from the side, who seemed to be enjoying the situation all too much, a slight grin displayed upon his lips. She raised her voice, trying her best to sound as nice as possible despite being annoyed. She was quite the actor.

“Um.. Captain Yamato? There's nothing here?” She blinked, and turned slowly to face Naruto and Sasuke for some kind of confirmation. Sasuke paid no attention, instead he just stood still with his arms crossed. But Naruto threw her a confused glance, and Sakura knew he must've been just as confused as she was. She knew she could always count on Naruto to take her side in situations like this, he was possibly the best friend she had. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. But then again, when did he ever? Instead, he just stared blankly into the woods beside them, silently waiting for something to happen. How typical.

“We went out of our way for this?” Naruto prompted to support Sakura in her curiosity, though he was more angry than curious. His face showed signs of frustration, his eyebrow raised into a snooty arch that made him look even dumber than usual. Sakura laughed a little under her breath. “There's nothing here! If we were just going to camp out on the ground as usual, why bring us all the way out here?”

Yamato turned back to meet the glances of Naruto and Sakura, both confused and somewhat annoyed by the look of their faces, despite Sakura’s light smile. The two of them always seemed to have the same thoughts when it came to stuff like this. Yamato was almost thankful for Sasuke's lack of enthusiasm.

“Since Kakashi is in the hospital and I'm filling in as your temporary sensei, I thought it would be nice to stay somewhere special tonight.”

Sasuke turned finally, his arms still crossed as he glanced at his teammates. He decided to join them in their curiosity, finding himself questioning the situation himself. “Special?” He spoke lowly, and Naruto and Sakura both immediately turned to smile at him.

“Allow me to show you,” Yamato's lips smiled again, and turned around so his back was facing the three of them. Quickly, and with a confident flick of his wrists, his hands formed seals that were almost too fast to read. He brought them down with a slam, slapping the ground harshly as he yelled out his technique in unison with the signs he made with his fingers. A hush fell over them, and Sakura and Naruto took another glance toward each other, as if silently signaling to each other of how confused they were. A powerful rumble began beneath them, and Naruto almost fell onto Sakura as he was thrown from his stance when the ground started to shake. Sasuke and Sakura braced themselves by using chakra to tie their feet to the ground, and Sakura had to hold onto Naruto as they waited anxiously for something to happen. The ground broke, and suddenly large amounts of wood burst out from it, weaving and twirling around each other to form sturdy walls of brown, fixing themselves into a large cabin before their very eyes. Yamato, satisfied with the results, knelt back up to face the structure.

He placed his hands on his hips. “Do you like it?”

Naruto, his eyes now fixated on the structure in front of him, was speechless at the sight. He stared at it, transfixed by Yamato's ability. He wondered if even Kakashi could pull off something this cool. Sakura, giddy with excitement, squealed as she clasped her hands together.

“We get to stay in an actual cabin?” She sang out happily, giggling excitedly to herself as Naruto finally laughed and joined her, both of them joining hands to perform some kind of celebration dance that had Sasuke rolling his eyes. Yamato smiled at their musings. “Thank you, Captain Yamato!!”

Sasuke stepped forward, watching them from the side before he turned to look at the building in front of him. He was a bit in shock, but refrained himself from showing it. Also typical.

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura called out, letting go of Naruto's hands to cling onto Sasuke’s arm instead. “Let's go in together!” Her green eyes shined with anticipation as she looked up at him, and Sasuke gave her nothing more than a glance. He nodded, and began to walk in, not even minding her as she clung onto him. 

“Hey!” Naruto called out, running inside the building behind them as they spoke to each other softly, simply speaking of the magnificence of the building Yamato had created. It was dark inside, and Yamato stayed behind them closely to walk through the main room near the entrance. They made their way up a flight of stairs onto the second floor, which then split off into three separate rooms.

“I made three rooms,” Yamato proclaimed, smiling as he spoke happily. “I'll have one, Sakura will have one, and Naruto and Sasuke, you two can share.”

Naruto froze. “Wait, what?!” He yelled, and turned to look at Sasuke, who just looked back at him with no signs of emotion, his expression as bored as ever. “W-Why do I have to room with him?”

Yamato stopped as his smile disappeared. He tried his best to carefully tiptoe around the subject. “You two are both boys, it only makes sense. I'll have a separate room because I'll be on watch, so I probably won't sleep much, that’s all.” He smiled again, reassuringly. “I thought I’d give you guys some privacy so I wouldn’t wake you up.”

Naruto only responded by making a small grunt toward the floor, letting Yamato know that he acknowledged his words, even though he hated the sound of them.

“Alright then,” Yamato started again, hoping the tension had subsided. He placed his hands on his hips. “Everyone get some rest, we'll have to be up first thing in the morning.”

Naruto groaned, and finally Sakura let go of Sasuke's arm, smiling at him as she waved and walked off toward her room. “Goodnight, Sasuke-kun!” She prompted, before looking at Naruto to let out a short laugh and wave at him as well, teasingly this time. “Night, Naruto.”

“Sakura-chaaan...” Naruto sobbed, his head hanging lowly as Sasuke's hand moved to grab at the back of his jacket, dragging him back inside their room and shutting the door.

* * *

“This isn't fair,” Naruto complained, shoving his jacket into his bag. “I should be rooming with Sakura-chan, not you!”

Sasuke ignored Naruto's complaining as he unpacked his bag, rolling out a blanket onto the wooden floor for him to sleep on. “Idiot, do you ever not have something to complain about?”

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed angrily at Sasuke's comment, twitching as he watched his friend silently, thinking up of ways he might be able to somehow convince him to sleep on the roof instead. He watched him change into a sleep shirt he had brought with him; The Uchiha crest still displayed proudly on the back of it, just like his other shirt. And quite possibly every shirt he ever owned. Naruto rolled his eyes at him, and flopped down onto the ground on his back.

Laying still for several minutes, he stared up at the ceiling blankly, nothing but the sound of his own breathing coming from his mouth. He stared ahead, and had silently begun to think of their mission. He wondered what was Sakura doing. Was she asleep already? He decided against the thought, and assumed that maybe she was watching the stars or reading a book she brought. He smiled when he thought of her.

He pondered about how Kakashi was doing in the hospital as well. Naruto hoped he was better. The thought of Kakashi treating him to Ichiraku Ramen when he got home raised his spirits. The thought almost made his stomach growl.

Then, his thoughts landed on Sasuke. Unfortunately. And they stayed there. He tried to shake them, but every slight movement and sound Sasuke made from across the room brought his mind back onto him. Naruto grimaced at nothing.

 _What does Sakura-chan see in him anyway?_ He felt annoyance cover his face again. Sure, he knew Sasuke was good looking, but besides that, what was there to like? He was rude and quiet, and really not exciting at all. That was for sure. The guy was boring as hell, nothing he said was ever remotely interesting. Yet.. sometimes Naruto found himself to be just as intrigued with Sasuke as Sakura was. He frowned a little. _Why?_

His chest ached a bit as he became strangely aware of Sasuke in the room with him. He turned his head, looking over to see what he was doing. Maybe he had fallen asleep, so he wouldn’t have to hear his stupid voice again. ..Naruto knew he was lying to himself.

Sasuke's back was facing him, rolled over onto his side. Naruto squinted, noticing the rise and fall of his body as he breathed – silent, calm, and peaceful. And he had been for awhile. Naruto wondered if he had fallen asleep.

 _He's asleep already?_ He felt a pull. Something always lured him to Sasuke, and right now he felt the need to be near him. Naruto breathed out a little, and noticed the shakiness of his breath. It shook; hard, just as his chest did the same, and slowly the fingers that were laid across his stomach began to twitch nervously. He licked his lips, feeling his face grow hot as he continued to stare at Sasuke’s back. It was a nice back, after all. … _Wait, what?_

Naruto caught himself and stopped.

He was craving something, though he wasn't sure what it was. But as he looked over at Sasuke, his eyes circling around the crest that was patched to his shirt, some kind of longing filled up inside him that he couldn't quite place.

A minute passed—or was it a second? He decided it didn’t matter. Cautiously, he decided to move. 

Slowly, he leaned upward from his spot on the floor, watching Sasuke closely with each movement as he crawled toward him. He was careful, trying to be as silent as possible. He didn’t want to wake the bastard up, who knows what Sasuke would do to him. But Sasuke remained unmoving to his relief, and quietly, Naruto approached him. He hovered over him and looked down at Sasuke's face. He was breathing slowly, and surely enough he was asleep. Naruto was surprised, but the enticement outweighed the shock as he noticed the part of Sasuke’s lips. He swallowed.

Whispering his name, he slowly leaned down behind Sasuke's back, his movements more precise than any movement he swears he’s ever made. Gently, and with a light ghost of a touch, Naruto's body spooned up against Sasuke’s back with a courageous curve of his body. His movements were slow and careful, and before long a hand made its way to Sasuke's arm. It rubbed slowly, feeling over the sleeve of his shirt, before fingers slipped down past the fabric and onto Sasuke's skin instead. Cold. Naruto pressed his fingers into his arm to heat up his freezing flesh.

“Are you always this cold..?” He asked under his breath, continuing to stroke across Sasuke's arm, noticing the paleness of his skin. He looked almost sick. Beautifully sick. Oh, Sasuke was beautiful. Naruto hated it.

Sasuke stirred just a bit from the touches, and Naruto almost instantly stopped as he noticed it. He was surprised Sasuke hadn’t woken up by now. He seemed almost.. vulnerable in his sleep. Now more so than ever. Like a different person, almost; so calm when he was blissfully unaware of everything in the world.

Naruto didn't stop. Despite the fact that he may have woken him, he couldn't bring himself to move away from Sasuke, nor did he want to. Instead he laid behind him, closely and warmly pressed against Sasuke's back. It felt good to be this close to him, Sasuke was cold and yet so warm at the same time. He stared at the back of his head; silently, slowly blinking as drowsiness stung at his eyes. But he caught sight of the spiky hair in front of him, so instead of sleeping, Naruto brought the hand he had had on Sasuke's arm up onto his head out of curiosity, stroking the black fluff of his hair. Soft and silky.

 _It’s soft.._ Naruto smiled as the strands ran through his fingers.

Surprised and yet content, Naruto felt the softness on his palm. The hair that stuck up so proudly from the back of Sasuke’s head had no sharpness to it, despite its appearance. Maybe Sasuke was much more gentle than people were lead on to believe. Then again, it _was_ just his hair. He chuckled warmly at the thought, and soon his nose was pressed into the tufts of hair he had just been caressing.

“Naruto,” The voice made his eyes open. So he was awake. Naruto felt that this had been going on far too long for him to have not noticed. He listened as Sasuke spoke firmly, though surprisingly he didn’t find it to be threatening. A long silence commenced, but his hands didn’t move. Sasuke’s voice rose again when he heard no response. “Why are you touching me like this?”

Naruto was surprised by the tone in his voice. He expected some sort of anger, but instead something almost hesitant came from Sasuke. His voice was quiet, and though it remained clear with no signs of shakiness, it was unsure. Naruto swore it almost seemed somewhat content with their position. Sasuke’s question was to the point, but he made no effort to remove himself from Naruto. Instead he laid still, keeping his face tilted to look at the wall, cheek pressed against the floor. He looked ahead, bright red irises revealing themselves behind lowered eyelids.

“Sasuke, your eyes..” Naruto brought up when he saw the Sharingan. He lifted himself to hover over Sasuke, looking down on him as if he were seeing them for the first time. Such beauty. 

“Don’t mind it,” Sasuke answered, blinking a bit too much as if he were trying to keep them away from sight. “It just happens.” 

“I’ve never seen it happen like this.” Naruto stared, reaching from Sasuke’s hair to bring a hand to his cheek instead. He pressed his fingers into the skin there gently, turning Sasuke’s face to meet his own.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Sasuke muttered, blinking before averting his eyes. Naruto kept his sights on them.

“Oh,” He let out, furrowing his eyebrows in an attempt to think of an answer. He wasn’t quite sure of it himself. “I just wanted to..”

Sasuke’s eyebrows raised, before they fell again into an annoyed stare. “You just… wanted to.” He repeated the words, as if the sound of them were almost as absurd as the action itself. Naruto’s frown deepened. He locked their eyes, and Sasuke found it to be a bit uncomfortable despite the fact that he was reciprocating the stare. A hand was still pressed to his cheek, and Naruto’s own took on a light tint of pink that matched Sasuke’s. His thumb hesitantly stroked under Sasuke’s left eye. Sasuke squinted.

“I want to do more.” He whispered finally, pressing his lips into a thin line as he noticed Sasuke’s eyebrow twitch. The words he spoke were risky, but Sasuke gave almost no reaction, instead he just stared as Naruto kept still. Naruto patiently waited for an answer.

“Like what?”

Naruto blinked as he tried to process Sasuke’s response. Was he actually interested to know? His eyebrows furrowed again, this time in a sort of determined manner. He moved just a little, leaning his body over Sasuke from behind as the hand at his cheek brought Sasuke’s face closer to his. He heard Sasuke gasp quietly, shocked by the movement as fingers pressed into his cheek, a thumb hooking under his chin to keep his head in place. “Just, don’t move..” 

Lifting his chin, Naruto pressed downward, and by the time Sasuke even realized what was happening, his lips were pressing against Naruto’s in a light kiss that made his cheeks flare a bright red that almost matched his eyes. His body shifted a bit underneath him, and his eyes remained open with shock as Naruto kissed him still, fingers holding his chin in place. He was frozen completely. Naruto started to suspect that what he had done was wrong.

Slowly, he pulled back, a light smack sounding in between them as their lips disconnected from each other. His eyes opened to look at Sasuke, panting a bit from sudden exhaustion. “Why?” Sasuke asked, embarrassed as he lifted himself to sit up from the floor. Naruto followed, facing him as they sat on the floor across from each other. “I should kill you..”

Naruto frowned, and Sasuke closed his eyes as his lips curled downward, bringing his palms up to press against his cheeks. He felt the heat there radiate off onto them. Naruto watched as Sasuke’s cheeks squished together. _Cute…_

 _“_ Why do you always kiss me?!”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he was brought out of his trance. Too soon. “T-That time back at the academy was an accident!” He defended, before he looked down at the floor. “Was it.. really that bad?”

Sasuke’s eyes lifted. He glanced at Naruto, who now stared at the floor in disappointment, rubbing the tips of his fingers across the cracks in the wood for no particular reason. Sasuke turned, looking at the wall again to purposely keep his gaze away from Naruto’s. “It.. wasn’t.” He admitted hesitantly.

“It wasn’t?” Naruto asked almost immediately, hopeful as he lifted his head to look at Sasuke. The blush on his cheeks was more intense than before. Naruto felt fluttering in his stomach.

“No,” Sasuke answered shortly.

“Then let me do it again!”

“NO!” Sasuke yelled, his eyebrows furrowing into an angry glare at the mere thought of the suggestion. He kept his face away, glaring at the wall, and Naruto paused at the reaction. He waited, though he wasn’t sure what for, and Sasuke wasn’t giving him much of anything to go by. “Let me do it…”

_Huh.._

“What?” Naruto blurted out, his eyes squinting.

“Ugh!” Sasuke groaned, his cheeks burning as he grit his teeth and looked away from Naruto again. Look at me more, dammit. Naruto’s eyes remained squinted, before a smirk replaced the look of confusion. He scooted closer to Sasuke on the floor, to which Sasuke leaned away in disgust. Naruto found his reactions to be quite cute even if they were a little rude. As usual. 

“Oh, you want to be the one to kiss me?” He teased, and Sasuke’s groan was heard again, this time much louder as if to get the point across. Naruto wasn’t sure of the point anyway, so he ignored it. Sasuke pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him away as he leaned against his side. Naruto grinned, and took the hand with a swift movement. He held it in his palm. “Is that it, Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s teeth gritted. “Shut up!” He spat, and turned, slipping his hand out of Naruto’s grip to grab onto his shoulders instead. They sat face to face, and Sasuke’s lips pressed together as he stared at Naruto’s. “Just, shut up…” 

“Hm..” Naruto hummed through a smile, and Sasuke’s fingers on his shoulders were squeezing just a bit too hard. Naruto decided against teasing when he felt the pain dig into his skin, so instead he was quiet. He felt warm at Sasuke’s sudden intentions. He didn’t know Sasuke could be so.. well, like this. It was cute. Too cute for his own good.

He gripped Naruto’s shoulders, fingers pressing into his shirt, and slowly he leaned forward. He licked his lips, before pursing them awkwardly. Naruto made a face at it, before he closed his eyes and waited, and soon Sasuke’s lips were pressing against his again. This time, it was much lighter than before; their lips fit softly against one another. Naruto seemed to stay content with the gentleness of it, but Sasuke was shaking. He felt it as they pulled back with another light smack of their lips, both of them tilting their heads in opposite directions only to kiss again. Naruto pressed for something a bit more firm, slowly reaching his hands out to touch at Sasuke’s arms, while Sasuke remained reluctant to the new encounter.

Naruto pulled his lips away just slightly. “Here, more, like this..” He whispered, before his grip on Sasuke’s arms tightened, pulling him closer. Sasuke made a soft noise behind his lips, and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Naruto kissed him harder, more firmly than before. He pressed his lips onto Sasuke’s with a sort of determination, then pulled back with a loud smack to lick at his lips. He opened his eyes just slightly and brought a hand up to touch at Sasuke’s cheek again.

“See, it’s better like that..” He whispered with a smile, leaning forward.

“Nn..” Sasuke made a small noise, whether it was of approval or not, Naruto couldn’t tell. But he paid it no mind, and instead moved even closer, bringing both of his hands to Sasuke’s cheeks in order to cup them into his palms. He cradled his face tenderly as his fingers slipped under the black hair that framed Sasuke’s face perfectly. Slowly, he pulled his face closer so Naruto could place a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke closed an eye, almost grimacing at the.. cuteness of the action, but Naruto continued on, placing soft kisses along his face and up to his temple.

“Don’t,” Sasuke whispered, but Naruto ignored the request to place another light kiss upon the apple of his cheek.

“What, can’t hear you.” He teased, squishing Sasuke’s cheeks in between his hands. Sasuke huffed as another kiss pressed onto his nose. 

“Heh..” He laughed at the sound that came from Sasuke, before slowly the kisses that he had been smothering Sasuke with had finally settled down to land upon his lips again. He pressed there repeatedly, each peck of their lips releasing a soft smack that echoed quietly through the room Yamato had supplied for them. Naruto was grateful to be rooming with Sasuke now. He almost felt bad for giving Yamato a hard time earlier.

He held Sasuke closely now as their legs pressed together, and soon tongue was being added to each kiss. Naruto was the first to initiate it when he licked at the inside of Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke responded oddly with a strange sound, but followed along with it anyway. The feeling was new, and Naruto thought the action was a bit gross, but Sasuke’s mouth was so warm and sweet that he didn’t care. How Sasuke got his mouth to taste good, he had no idea. Maybe everything about Sasuke was good to him, though. Naruto pressed for more, though the inexperience of both of them made it a bit sloppy. Sasuke had to remind himself to breathe for most of it, and when the time came to do so between each separation of their lips, he’d breathe in so dramatically that Naruto had to stop to make sure that he wasn’t passing out.

“Sasuke, what are you doing?” He asked. His mouth curled into a smile that made Sasuke’s heart skip in a sort of uncomfortable way. Naruto’s did the same. “You sound like you’re dying.”

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m breathing, dumbass!” 

Naruto laughed at the insult.

“Got it.” He chimed, moving himself forward to wrap his arms around Sasuke’s middle, which Sasuke responded to by gasping as he was pulled over on top of Naruto’s chest.

“What do you think _you’re_ doing?!” He wriggled against him to try to free himself, but Naruto’s arms didn’t budge. Naruto raised an eyebrow, finding himself a tad confused at Sasuke’s actions. He knew that if Sasuke really wanted away from him, he certainly could’ve managed it. Sasuke wasn’t weak, and surely he was more skilled than Naruto. Getting out of something like this should be nothing for him. Naruto’s grin spread even wider.

“I’m holding you, _dumbass._ ” He emphasized the word that Sasuke had called him before, feeling a slight pound on his chest where Sasuke’s fist landed. “Also, I want to do this.” 

“Do wha—OH,” Sasuke started, before his voice raised in pitch so drastically Naruto had to force himself not to laugh.

“You, what was that?!”

His hands were clasped onto Naruto’s shoulders now, eyes narrowing as the black marks in his Sharingan span in a threatening circle. “Oh,” Naruto threw out, blushing at the way his hips were tightly pressed up against Sasuke’s, the space between their legs pressed together almost too perfectly. He had to wonder if he was actually in danger, considering the murderous eyes that were glaring at him. Maybe he was taking this a bit far. “Well, I thought it’d feel good, so I..”

Sasuke’s eyes widened as Naruto stopped. He glared, gripping at the shoulders below him with a force that could cause a bruise to break out on Naruto’s tanned skin, even through his shirt. But despite his expression, his hips remained where they were; pressed down tightly against Naruto’s in a way that made his entire lower body twitch, even from such a small amount of contact. Naruto felt a slight tinge of hope well up in his chest when he noticed Sasuke remain still.

“Sasuke?” He spoke up, as if to remind Sasuke of where he was, but Sasuke’s reluctancy kept him from answering. Naruto took it as a cue to continue. Lifting his hips, he rubbed upwards again, this time a bit more precise than the last. Sasuke’s eyes squinted at the feeling, and Naruto was staring into them, taking in each detail of the crimson color that had him in a deep trance he couldn’t seem to escape. A soft gasp left his lips, and finally he felt Sasuke move on top of him, straddling Naruto's hips to slide himself up and down over his waist.

“Ah-“ Sasuke gasped, and Naruto’s eyes glistened at the sounds he made. They were quiet, trying to be kept secret under his breath, but Naruto heard every slight breath and hitch in his throat clearly. He listened, and Sasuke obliged, though he was sure it had to be unintentional.

“You sound so good..” Naruto whispered, placing his hands upon Sasuke’s hips to hold him in place.

Sasuke ignored him again, prying himself away from the comments Naruto couldn’t seem to keep to himself. He hummed, gasping each time the inside of his thighs rubbed down, a small bulge forming under his pants to meet Naruto’s.

“I want to hear you more..” He admitted lowly, and Sasuke felt himself being moved again, much to his annoyance. Soon Naruto had Sasuke’s back against the floor in almost an instant, crawling up in between his thighs to push the back of them upward with his legs. He leaned over him, bringing his hands to the black hair that splayed out in all directions against the wooden floor. Slipping his fingers underneath Sasuke’s head, he lifted it off the floor, bringing Sasuke’s mouth to his own to kiss there forcefully. He licked at Sasuke’s mouth, and Sasuke licked back this time, sucking on Naruto’s lips and tongue as his eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to concentrate.

“N-Naruto… wait, ah-“ Sasuke broke away from the kiss for a second to struggle with his words, but Naruto only made it more difficult for him when he leaned down to rub himself upward against Sasuke’s lower body, causing him to move against the floor.

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed against his lips, pulling back from the kiss to grip at Sasuke’s hair tighter, holding the back of it to tilt his head back. Another gasp came from Sasuke’s lips, and Naruto exposed his neck, moving his mouth down the length of it to suck at the pale skin of his throat. He sucked downwards when he felt a fast pulse underneath his lips, and it sped up even more in response to his kissing. His ears were greeted by the sound of another desperate moan above him from Sasuke.

“Sasuke, Sasuke..” Naruto repeated the name like a mantra, and Sasuke’s body tensed as another thrust of his hips were met by Naruto’s. Their bulges rubbed together—quickly, desperately as Sasuke’s back arched upward off the floor.

“S-Stop,” Sasuke pleaded, his red eyes becoming a bit watery.

Naruto groaned, to either Sasuke’s demand or to the feeling in between his legs he wasn’t sure. “But I.. thought it felt good..”

“No,” Sasuke replied weakly, feeling his abdomen tense up the more Naruto rubbed against him. “Stop saying my name..”

There was a short pause of movement, before Naruto continued. “I won’t,” He said, pressing his hips down harder as he groaned, and Sasuke responded with another whine. “Sasuke..”

“Mnh…” Whimpering, Sasuke placed the back of his arms against the floor to balance himself. His back arched more, and Naruto leaned close, pressing their foreheads together as they panted against each others mouths. They both moved frantically against each other without stopping, gasps of breath and saliva intermixing together as they kissed. The scent of sweat filled the air around them, and soon Sasuke was saying Naruto’s name just as much, over and over again as his arms moved to cling to Naruto desperately. Sasuke’s lower half tightened, feeling his thighs twitch as his legs remained spread open widely, widely enough for Naruto to press against him so perfectly that it had him releasing much too soon. He twitched, gasping out underneath Naruto as the friction in between them continued, hot and blissful and in a rhythm too good to be real. Sasuke swore nothing had ever felt so good, and the few tears that streamed down his cheeks from the pleasure he felt so intensely confirmed it.

Naruto wasn’t too far behind to finish, and eventually he collapsed on top of Sasuke when he had no more energy to give. They lay there, silently with nothing more than the sounds of their gasping and panting. Naruto broke the moment when he quickly became aware of the sticky feeling in his underwear.

“Eh,” He grimaced, but decided not to move. He liked to hear the sound of Sasuke breathing so closely to him. But besides the few hitches of his breath from the aftermath of his release, Sasuke remained quiet. “Sasuke?” He lifted himself, and looked down at the other below him. Sasuke’s eyes were faced away, and the red of his Sharingan had once again faded to black. _He deactivated it?_ Naruto thought for a moment. _Did he know every move I was going to do the entire time?_

“I need to change,” Sasuke finally said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Sasuke’s legs were still spread, wrapped around Naruto’s waist. Naruto liked seeing Sasuke in this position, though.

“No,” Naruto prompted, not wanting Sasuke to move. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss Sasuke’s lips with a sly grin, before moving to whisper in his ear. “Let’s go again..”

* * *

“Er, Captain Yamato…” Sakura’s eyes were wide as she stood in the doorway to their room, noticing her other two teammates wrapped up in a pile on the floor. A sweaty, much too intimate pile on the floor.

Yamato stood behind her, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked upon the scene. Their clothes were a mess, hair sticking up in every which way. He noticed their hands laced together on the floor, too. Sakura’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “ _Did they seriously_ …”

“Well,” Yamato said uncertainly, coughing a bit through a nervous laugh. “It seems like they had fun last night..”


End file.
